Yeah Yeah Yeahs
Yeah Yeah Yeahs is an American indie rock band formed in New York City in 2000. The group is composed of vocalist and pianist Karen O, guitarist and keyboardist Nick Zinner, and drummer Brian Chase. They are complemented in live performances by second guitarist David Pajo, who joined as a touring member in 2009 and replaced Imaad Wasif who had previously held this role. According to an interview that aired during the ABC network's Live from Central Park SummerStage series, the band's name was taken from modern New York City vernacular. The band has recorded four studio albums; the first, Fever to Tell, was released in 2003. The second, Show Your Bones, was released in 2006 and was named the second best album of the year by NME. Their third studio album, It's Blitz!, was released in March 2009. All three albums earned the band Grammy nominations for Best Alternative Music Album. Their fourth album, Mosquito, was released in April 2013. Links to Peel Peel first played the group's material in 2001, when they released their debut single through the Shifty label. A year later, the band did a session for his show in 2002. Yeah Yeah Yeahs received constant airplay from Peel and listeners twice voted their tracks in the Festive Fifty between 2002 and 2003. Festive Fifty Entries * 2002 Festive Fifty: Bang #12 * 2003 Festive Fifty: Maps #18 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2002-07-10. Broadcast: 22 August 2002. Repeated: 12 December 2002 *Maps / Y Control / Miles Away / Tick Other Shows Played ; 2001 *18 December 2001: Miles Away (EP – Yeah Yeah Yeahs) Shifty *25 December 2001: 'Bang (EP-Yeah Yeah Yeahs)' (Shifty) ;2002 *02 January 2002: Mystery Girl (EP – Yeah Yeah Yeahs) Shifty *03 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Mystery Girl (EP – Master / Machine) Shifty *12 February 2002: Bang (as part of Rory Phillips DJ mix) *06 June 2002: Bang (as part of Rory Phillips DJ mix) *21 August 2002: Miles Away (EP - Master) Shifty *16 October 2002: Machine (CD single) Witchita *05 December 2002: Miles Away (Various LP - The New Rock Revolution) NME *26 December 2002: 'Bang (LP-Master)' (Shifty) FF #12 ;2003 * 02 January 2003: Modern Things (Various LP - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *09 January 2003 (Radio Eins): Modern Things (album - Fields & Streams) Kill Rock Stars *14 January 2003: Modern Things (Various LP - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *22 January 2003 (Radio Mafia): Modern Things (Various LP - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *January 2003 (FSK): Modern Things (v/a CD - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *11 March 2003: Date With The Night (Single) Polydor *March 2003 (FSK): Date With The Night! (CD Single) Polydor *02 April 2003: 'Date With The Night (CD Single)' (Polydor) *15 October 2003: Miles Away (Peel Session Version) (Maps 7") Polydor *25 December 2003: 'Maps (CD-Fever To Tell)' (Dress Up) FF #18 ;2004 *25 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Y Control' (7") (Dress Up) *07 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Y Control' (7") (Dress Up) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles